Inevitable
by LAMusings
Summary: As Apacolyptour ends, so does Darren & Julia's 3-year relationship. Needing to get away, Julia moves to NYC and sets out to write her own book, while Darren heads back to L.A. After a year apart, will they even see each other again, let alone get back together? Jarren 3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** In an ideal world, Darren & Julia, Lauren & Walker, Brian & Meredith, Joey & Jaime, and Brian & Devin would ALL be married with babies. But clearly, that is not the world we live in, which means it's not MINE.

**March 2009, University of Michigan, Arthur Miller Theatre**

The wind howls outside, wracking the walls of the theatre that's empty except for two, a boy and a girl, back to back, lounging center stage surrounded by scripts and markers.

"Darren?"

"Yeah Jules?"

"We're graduating in less than two months…"

Darren heaves a sigh, sinking deeper under the UofM blanket draped over his lap, the one Jaime gave him for Christmas a few months ago. An overwhelming sense of homesickness takes over. In two months, the StarKids – that was the name they'd all decided on over pizza and squirt their sophomore year – will be graduating.

Darren shuddered.

"Darren?"

"Yeah Jules?" He stutters as she quietly turns around to rest her forehead softly between his shoulders. Hesitating for a moment, she wraps her arms around his torso, enjoying his warmth. "When you become famous, promise you won't forget about us…"

And abruptly Julia is falling into Darren's open arms as he shifts around to face her. She blushes and moves to get up, but finds herself encircled by strong arms. Suddenly, the room is far too hot. "Dare, I think I'd better get back. Lauren'll be – "

"Just shut up and hug me."

"Okay." She murmurs, thanking Dionysus that her flush, even deeper now, is hidden. And from there, only the wind can be heard, drowning out thoughts of the future and fears of the unknown. Unconsciously, a calm settles over the two, Darren's warmth lulling Julia closer and closer to sleep.

"Jules, I could never forget about you guys, not even if I wanted to. You're my family…" Darren exclaims quietly, drawing her closer. "I know…" She whispers in response.

"We really should get back…"

"Yeah, yeah, OK Mom. I'll make sure that little Julia makes it back to her dorm. Hop on!" He jokes, motioning for her to climb on his back as he pulls her to her feet. "Darren, you're crazy, you cannot –"

"Jules, you're as cute and as light as any snowflake I know. Now bundle up in the blanket and get on."

She contemplates arguing with him, but the idea of walking through the snow and wind without Darren as a space heater does not sound appealing. And, honestly, she's almost too tired to care now. So without a word, she does as she's told and they begin their hike across campus.

By the time they reach her door, Julia is shivering uncontrollably, and the second her feet hit the floor she sags against the wall sleepily. She's so tired that she almost can't find it in herself to scowl when she realizes Darren is laughing at her exhausted state. Fumbling with her keys, she manages to get it into the lock before turning around.

"You really mean it? You won't forget about us?"

He smiles. "I could never forget you Jules."

And without warning, Darren leans in, kisses her quickly, and skips away, leaving a stunned Julia in his wake. In fact, it's the intense prodding of her nosy roommate that breaks Julia from her shocked paralysis. And slowly, amidst Lauren's zealous questions, a subtle smile takes over her features, barely betraying the fiery rush of happiness now pulsing through her body.

**Final Show of Apocalyptour, Roseland Ballroom, NYC, June 10, 2012**

"Places in 10!" Julia calls.

"Places, thank you!" Everyone responds automatically, flittering about the green room which is humming with bottled energy. Once Julia leaves, Lauren plops down on on the couch between Joey and Walker and heaves a sigh; the boys ignore her. She sighs again. And finally, fed up, she whacks them both over the head.

"God dammit Lolo, what the hell was that for?" Joey whines, cradling his head. Joe, on the other hand, drags his girlfriend into his lap and, tugging at her cheeks like an aunt, demands, "Yeah Lo, we haven't done anything stupid yet." Both boys grin.

"Has anyone tried calling Darren yet?"

And suddenly, both boys still. "Um, I thought B-Hole was gonna call him 20 minutes ago…" Joey responds. Shaking her head, Lauren settles into Joe's embrace and sighs yet again. "He's been in the lighting booth 'talking' with Mer for the past half hour." She explains, air-quotes and all. "And when Julia finds out, she's gonna flip a shit. Dare promised to be here by 4 and you know how she is about punctuality… I'm afraid for the consequences." Lauren explains, massaging her temples.

She can't hold back a smile when Joe pushes her head to his chest and begins to rub her back. "Don't worry Lo, I'm sure he'll be here." Joe offers, silently praying on Darren's behalf.

- 4:30 PM, 30 Minutes Past Call, 1 ½ Hours till Showtime -

"I want to run 'Sami/Harry', 'Get Back Up', and 'Boy Toy' now and then we'll see where we stand. And Joey, remove your face from Jaime's for like, 10 seconds, please and thank you." Julia orders, continuing to pace in the orchestra at the base of the stage, noting a few things in her tech pad. She stops herself from looking at her watch for the 4th time in 2 minutes.

The cast sprints to their places, on edge as much as their director. Only Jaime, feeling brave, walks down center and takes a breath of courage before crouching down to grab the pad out of Julia's nervous clutches. The girl screeches in protest, but Jaime has already backed away.

"Jules, just go call Darren. We know you're worried. It's fine, we can handle a few songs by ourselves." Julia frowns, reaching for her pad again, but Jaime is already walking across the stage with all her notes. With one last warning look, Julia resigns and walks out of the house.

Finding the lobby empty, she deflates a bit. _This is just like Darren, late for everything important…_ She rants to herself, tossing out a harsh lap. Whipping out her phone, she waits for it to ring. 1… 2… 3…

And the second it goes to voicemail, her worry is replaced by anger. About to leave a raging message, Julia literally jumps when a hand eases the phone out of her grip, followed by arms encircling her waist and a chin settling atop her head.

"Jules…"

At the familiar voice, Julia relaxes slightly, instinctively sinking into Darren's arms. They both savor the calm that follows, reveling in the feeling of being together after several months apart.

Then suddenly, Julia breaks away and turns to face her now extremely late boyfriend. She scowls. "You're late," she starts, ignoring Darren's defensive look, "And I don't want to hear it. Go in there and learn the choreography, and quick. Joey knows all your blocking. I don't want to talk to you until this show is over."

And with that, she leaves a slightly startled, slightly crestfallen Darren behind her. Sprinting after his girlfriend, his frown turns upside down when a chorus of "Darren!" washes over him the moment he enters the house of the theatre.

So the production continues.

- After the Show -

Julia beams as she watches the cast congratulate one another as she makes her way to the girls' dressing room. The closer she gets, the more bittersweet it feels, knowing that that Apocalyptour is over. Standing before the dressing room door, she pauses for a moment, knowing Darren is waiting on the other side.

Truthfully, she's both horrified and frustrated that she feels so wary of him. She takes a deep breath.

Opening the door, Julia gasps. There, on one knee, with the most beautiful ring she's ever seen and Scarfy, of all things, around his neck is her stupidly always-late, too-charming-for-his-own-good boyfriend and she knows she should be thrilled. She should feel ecstatic. Instead, a lump of hysterical tears settles in her throat.

She closes the door behind her.

"Julia, I'm sorry. I messed up today, I know, and I'm sorry that this is so out of the blue, but I came here, not only for the show, but to say that I love you and –"

His voice flounders pathetically as she raises her hand to stop him, eyes overflowing with tears now. And suddenly, Darren is on his feet, just inches away from her, his own eyes begging for an explanation, and she can't take it.

She backs way until she feels the door behind her; the room feels absurdly small.

"Darren… I…"

She struggles, sniffling, trying to get herself under control. Signaling again, this time with her finger, for a moment, Julia turns and rests her head against the cooling wood of the door. She takes a few more deep breaths, unaware that Darren is literally sweating in anticipation. She breathes…

And before he has time to react, she's made up her mind and she's whipped the door open and is running towards the house. Once she hits the lobby, Julia can feel the panic set in as she tries to find Lauren in the throngs of people.

Finally, towards the far exit, she sees her little roommate emphatically hugging a group of 13-year-olds and she can't help but laugh miserably. Half hazardly wiping away a few tears and, tossing a smile at the girls, she apologizes for dragging Lauren away.

"Jules! What's wrong?!" Lauren cries, enveloping her best friend in a hug. "Lolo, I don't have time to explain now, but can you make sure all my stuff gets home?"

"But, where are –"

"Lo, please?"

Recognizing Julia's panic, Lauren becomes unusually calm. She nods. "Yeah, I'll see you at home." Lauren mumbles, watching as her best friend bolts for the door and disappears.

A few moments later, she feels a pair of familiar hands grip her shoulders, spinning her to face her unsuspecting boyfriend. Immediately, a frown settles across Joe's face. "What's wrong Lolo?" She remains silent for a few seconds before replying, with confused tears in her eyes, "I have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Still not my universe.

"Where to?"

"JFK, please."

Julia blinks. Soon, she's in the airport, in front of the security checkpoint, handing over her ticket and I.D. Glancing over her lack of carry-on luggage, the security guard casually starts, "Michigan? What do you plan to do there?"

"I'm visiting my parents." Julia answers timidly, wringing her hands. And again, eying her unsettled behavior, the woman sets down her pen and looks Julia in the eye. "Miss, are you sure you're alright to fly?"

Embarrassed, Julia smiles crookedly and brushes away the few tears threatening to fall. "Yes, I'm fine. I, um… I turned down a marriage proposal today." She explains, her voice cracking slightly. "Oh man, I'm so sorry…" Taking back her boarding pass, Julia smiles genuinely. "Thanks. It's been a hell of a day."

"I can imagine… Have a good flight." The woman responds earnestly. Julia nods her thanks and passes through security without a problem. Then, grabbing a cup of shitty McDonalds coffee and a pile of trashy magazines, Julia settles down in an almost empty gate. It's only then that she realizes she has an hour and a half until her flight.

_Well, it's now or never_, she thinks, _pulling out her phone_. She cringes. 17 text messages – 11 from Darren, 3 from Jaime, 2 from Lauren and 1 from Dylan. 6 voicemails, all from Darren.

Ignoring her inbox, Julia types in that familiar number and mentally prepares herself. "Hello?" Exhaling, Julia can't stop the hiccup that escapes her now trembling throat. "Mom?"

"Julia? What's wrong? I thought you had a show today?"

"We did. It, um, it went really well." She murmurs.

"Oh! Well that's great Hon! What's up?" Mrs. Albain asks, perking up. "Mom, I'm coming home to visit!" Julia throws out, sounding more miserable than excited. And the line is quiet for a moment.

"Really?" Her mother responds brightly. "Well when should I pick you up at the airport? Your father has a dinner tonight with his boss so we can have a girls night if you want! And you know the guest room is always ready for you. And maybe I have some of your sister's clothes laying around in the closet if you need them."

Julia laughs hoarsely, before countering, "Mom, it'll be past midnight so you don't have to do that. And besides, after 2 months on a bus, I'm just happy to sleep in a real bed tonight." She jokes.

"OK Hon, if you're sure… Just give me a call once you've landed and I'll be right there!"

"Alright, thanks mom."

"You're welcome Jules! Love you!"  
>"Love you too. See you soon." And ending the call, Julia burrows into her chair and shuts her eyes, worn out.<p>

"Is this seat taken?"

Julia jolts slightly. She regards the woman from the security checkpoint with a smile and shakes her head. "Oh good. I was hoping to spend my break in good company."

Chuckling, Julia retorts, "I'm not so sure I'm the best of company at this point." Both women can't help giggling, the atmosphere suddenly lighter. "Eh, who cares? You looked like you needed a friend, and if there's anything I've learned after living in NYC for 4 years, it's that sometimes, just having a friend can change even the shittiest of times. And I'm Steph by the way." She advises, offering Julia a hand.

Shaking it, Julia can't help but smile. "I'm Julia."  
>"Oh I know! Trust me, dude, <em>A Very Potter Musical<em> was my shit during junior year of college! I especially loved Crabbe." She quips, winking, which sends Julia into another fit of giggles. "So, you know, if it's too personal – what happened today – it's totally cool. Totally awesome, even." Steph says slyly.

"It's okay. I think I'd like to talk about it…"

And so they talk, joke, laugh until they cry, all the things two good friends would do and when the PA system announces boarding for Julia's flight, they both are surprised. Glancing at her watch, it suddenly dawns on Julia, "Oh my god! We completely forgot! What about your break?! Will you get in trouble for this?" Steph merely smiles.

"Actually, I'm done for the day. I just wanted to make sure you were OK and, of course, I couldn't pass up such quality conversation." Steph boasts, tugging on her jacket and pulling out her badge. "Boarding Zones 1 through 3, Zones 1 through 3."

And realizing that includes her, Julia is overwhelmed with a sudden sense of loss. "Me too… Thank you so much…for everything."

"Don't worry about it, Jules, my pleasure. Just remember what I said – everything'll work out in the end. Let yourself be sad, happy, angry, whatever it is you need to get out of your system, and let people help. I'm sure if your mom is anything like mine, she'll go way overboard, but it'll be great! And remember to call me!" Steph counsels, pointing to the scrap of paper in Julia's hand.

"I will, I promise!" Julia calls, watching and giggling as Steph literally waltzes away. Julia revels in the lightness in her chest for a moment before walking towards the boarding line. Finally, she feels calm.

- July 5th, Three Weeks Later -

"I'm telling you! He tried to hit on me in the supermarket of all places! Who the fuck does that!?" Juia cries, wiping a stream of laughter-induced tears, cradling the phone between her head and shoulder as she holds up two different dresses in the mirror.

"Well, you've gotta give him props. It takes guts to ask out an older woman, and in a public place too! That's pretty commendable." Steph argues, struggling to get her own laughter under control.

"Yeah, but he's 17 for god's sake! Why would he even think of doing something like that? All he'll ever be is a little brother to me…" Julia reasons, tossing the two dresses on her bed.

"True, but sometimes it's better to have dared and been rejected, than to have never asked at all…" Steph offers, and suddenly they're not talking about next-door neighbors anymore. "All I'm saying, Jules, is that you should talk to him… You know, directly. You can't use Lauren and Joey as messengers for the rest of your lives."

"I know that! But I'm… I'm just not ready yet." She mumbles, sunking to the floor against her closet. "I'm not trying to force you into anything Jules, but he was your best friend. Forget Lauren and Jaime and I," Steph jokes, "He was your anchor, and while I'm totally all for strong, independent, kick-ass Julia, you can't phase him out of your life completely. That's not you."

A silence settles between them.

"Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to move to New York."

"…"

"…"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"OK."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Have I suddenly become ultimate dictator of the world, which means I therefore have the power to assign couples and make new procreation laws? No? That was a dream? Oh… Nevermind….

**New York City, December 2012**

"Lolo! Finally, I've been calling for the past half hour! Where were you guys?" Julia scolds affectionately, glancing around to make sure she hasn't disturbed anyone around her in the coffee shop.

"Sorry Jules! Joe and I were at Home Depot looking at paint colors. I swear to god, if this asshole had his way the whole apartment would be neon orange or something else fucking ridicul– "

"Don't listen to her Ju-Ju, I was advocating for a nice albatross or eggshell. That way, I don't have to prime shit." Joe chimes in as the two audibly wrestle for control of the phone.

"Okay, okay, cool it you two. I swear, I don't know how people entrust their children to you Lo, even if it is for acting." Julia jokes, rolling her eyes when Lauren shrieks, offended, and rattles off multiple reasons – two of them including unicorns and/or glitter – as to her maturity and work ethic.

"But I didn't call to reprimand. I have news!"

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell m– "

"God dammit Joe, what did she eat for breakfast, pure cane sugar?"

"Sorry Jules, she's been on a baking high for the cookbook, and by baking I mean eating…" He explains calmly, ignoring Lauren's colorful language in the background. "Anyways, what's up Jules! Let's here it!"

"I–"

"Yeah Jules! What's the news? Don't tell me you're preg–"

"Jesus fucking Christ Lopez! Would you breathe for a second and let me talk?"

"Sorry…"

"Now… Um… I'm… I'm writing a book!"

And for the first time, the line is so silent that Julia has to look and make sure she didn't accidentally hang up. And suddenly, she's both glad and embarrassed that her phone is so far from her ear as the screams, which she assumes are out of happiness, erupt from the tiny speaker loud enough to draw stares from people around her.

Blushing, she quickly gathers her things and brings the phone to her ear again once she's stepped outside into NYC's brutal winter cold. "I'm glad you guys are thrilled, and I'd love to chat, but I have a meeting with my publisher on the other side of the island in a half hour, so I'll talk to you soon, OK?"

"Jules! Jules! Can we tell the others?! You know, cause Joe has a big mouth – Hey! – and this is just too amazing to keep secret!"

"Sure Lolo, let everyone know and tell 'em I'll Skype everyone tonight! Especially Jaime – Steph has some notes for her for the EP sound bytes she sent over last week!"  
>"Okey dokey smokey! Talk to you soon! Tell Steph that we say hi!"<br>"Will do. Bye Joe!"

"Bye Jules!" A voice calls in the background.

"Love you Lo, bye!"

Ending the call, Julia suddenly realizes how real it feels now. I'm writing a book. A real book, she thinks, grinning madly as she hails a cab, and as skyscrapers fly by, Julia can't help feeling like a balloon floating through the air.

**That Evening, Chicago to L.A.**

"Hello?"

"Darren! Darren! Darren!"

"Lolo! Home slice, what can the D-Man do for you?"  
>"Haha douche much?" Interjects the voice of Chord Overstreet in the background, sending Lauren into a fit of giggles. "Rude! Anyways, what's up Lo?" And with that, the words are coming at Darren faster than he can comprehend.<p>

"Julia called and she called me irresponsible, which is ridiculous cause I'm more mature than you and Joe and Joey and Brian and B-Hole and Dylan combine! And you'll never guess what she had to say! She's writing a BOOK! And she's meeting with her publisher today and Stephie says hi and can you believe it!? My best friend is going to be a published author!"

By the time Darren catches up, his clearly hyper friend is already awaiting a reply. "Well? Isn't that awesome? Darren?"

"Lo, I'm… I'm speechless."

And truly, he is. His mind is spinning with sentiments of excitement and pride, but most overwhelmingly of love, which he promptly buries. "Lo, that's fantastic! If… Um, if she'll have it, tell her congratulations for me." He trails off, glancing at his watch. "I'd love to catch up Lolo, but we're starting choreography for a new number soon, so text me later?"

"Sure Dare, have fun! And remind Naya that she still owes me at least 2 shots after my last visit! I haven't forgotten!"

"Haha will do, Lo. Love you!"

"Love you more!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I mean, it's the same fic. That means I don't have to do this every time right? Technically? Eh, whatever – still not in control of the universe AND StarKid.

Clink! Clink! Clink!

"Good evening everyone, and thank you for coming tonight. It is my esteemed honor to welcome you all tonight. As Chief Editor at Rothbaum Scholastic here in NYC, I do this often. And to be honest, I'm rarely this excited.

You see, 6 months ago, I got a call from my baby sister saying 'Mel, I've found you an author.' And after several failed contracts for one reason or another, I humored her and said, 'OK.'

Little did I know – as it's not a common occurrence – she was right. So Miss Julia Albain, I'm so glad you took pity Steph and stuck with her." Jokes Melanie Howard, eliciting some hearty laughter from the crowd and Steph, in response, flips her sister off lovingly.

"It's rare that you find a story – let alone an autobiography – as honest, energetic and endearing as Julia's. And what's worse is that once you do, it's even harder to share it. At one point, even I was uncertain of whether or not "The Glamorously Unglamorous Life" would ever see the light of day. Luckily, a surprising source of financial and literal confidence found us before the worst was realized."

It's here that Julia perks up and frowns. Turning to Steph, she's immediately suspicious, as her roommate looks far too innocent. "What is she talking about…?" Steph tosses her a light smile and sips her champagne.

- Flashback -

"_Julia Marie Albain! At least get out of your pajamas! For fuck's sake, you don't know how this is all going to end yet! Don't throw in the towel early!" Steph rages, grabbing the blankets and bowl of popcorn off Julia's lap. _

"_But Steph, we __both__ know how this is going to end – no one's going to back the book and no one's going to publish it and therefore no one's going to read it and all this is work is going to be for shit. Ugh…" Julia moans, burying her face into the couch cushions. "Oh dear god." Steph counters, rolling her eyes._

_She's about to storm out in frustration, but spying Julia's phone on the kitchen counter, another idea springs into her head. Eying her roommate once more, Steph has made up her mind. _

"_Fine Jules, I'm heading to the Duane Reade at the end of the block, so you have 20 minutes – by then, I'd better see that cute ass in something __other__ than a Batman onesie. Seriously…" She threatens, closing the door and sprinting down to the 3__rd__ floor of their 7-floor walk-up where the faulty fire window. With a cautious glance around, Steph hops out onto the fire escape and into the one of the two lawn chairs overlooking the avenue below. _

_Steph then whips out Julia's phone and goes through the contacts until she finds the name she's looking for. It begins to ring… And suddenly, the line is quiet, but after a few moments, a small voice asks, "Julia?"_

"_Hey Dare, it's Steph. I know, it was cruel to call you on Jules' phone, but I needed to make sure you'd pick up. We've got a slight, um… situation here, and I __think__ you can help! Are you in?"_

"_It's for Jules?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Then I'm in. What's up?"_

End Flashback -

"I got a phone call from a charming gentleman one afternoon, saying that he'd gotten word of Miss Albain's story and that he felt it was his duty to aid the publishing process in any way I'd let him. So, of course, I said yes. After all, what are you supposed to say when a veritable celebrity volunteers to support your project?"

"No. This cannot be happening… This cannot –"

"So ladies and gentlemen, please join me in welcoming our surprise guest of this evening, Mr. Darren Criss!" And before Steph can react, Julia is already moving swiftly towards the nearest exit. In fact, she doesn't even stop when that cruelly familiar voice wishes everyone good evening. It's only when he addresses her directly that she freezes.

"Julia Marie Albain… has been my friend, no, best friend, since our first year of college at the University of Michigan in 2005. She's been my best friend for 8 years, she was my girlfriend for 3 of those years, and almost my fiancée at one point – but don't worry! She was smart enough to say no, and I'm so glad she did.

You see, I realize now that I was holding her back. She needed the space and time to do her own thing, and when I heard that that 'thing' was going to be a book, I did what any happy friend would do – I harassed her roommate, the wonderful Stephanie Howard, for a copy.

It was upon receiving that first manuscript that I fell in love with Julia all over again. I feel in love with her point of view, her journey, and her courage. I felt like I was living story with her, one of the best compliments you can give a writer."

Julia doesn't even realize she's started tearing up until a heaping tear spills over and takes her makeup with it. She does her best to calm down, but as she turns to face the podium now, she sees that Darren has made his way through the crowd and is not even 5 feet away.

"And now everyone, you'll have to excuse my forward behavior, but I have words for the author herself." And the room goes quiet…

"Jules, I know you hate public surprises, but I figured this might be the only way to get you to listen to me without kicking my ass, so I apologize in advance." He admits with an earnest smile that claws at her heart.

"I love you.

I've loved you since I was 22 – since the night of our very first date, May 7th, 2009. I love the way you make lists, and the way you sing all the parts to StarKid songs in the shower when you think no one is home. I love the way you call your grandmother every Friday night just to catch up, and the fact that you always go for blue nail polish on your toes, even if Lauren calls you 'Flounder' like in _The Little Mermaid_."  
>At this point, Julia can't believe that Darren is pouring his heart out in front of all their friends and family, her colleagues, and other guests. And on top of that –<p>

"I love you enough to know when enough is enough. SO with, like, 200 witnesses, I want to ask you something. And this time, hopefully, I'll make it all the way through."

And as she expects, Darren drops to one knee in front of her and the room is dead silent. However, this time, she doesn't feel anxious or terrified – relieved is more like it. She silently thanks all the gods she can think of that this man still wants to marry her.

"No matter how cheesy it sounds, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up next to you. I want to walk side by side with you. I want to sing with you and love you and I want you to want that too. So, um –"

And at this point he fumbles around in his right pants pocket, while the whole room waits in anticipation.

"Will you marry me maybe?"

Julia laughs, though she realizes how hard this must be for him. "And by maybe, I mean that from now on – until the end of time – this offer stands. So when you're sure, even if it's not good news, let me know your answer."

Clearly blushing now, Julia clears her throat when she realizes that everyone is staring, and Darren jumps to his feet, flushing as well. Suddenly, Melanie's voice rings out over the speaker. "Well… that was definitely most romantic addition to a book signing I've ever seen! Speaking of which, lets get started!" And before she can say a word to her now silent ex-boyfriend-turned-potential-fiancé, Steph is dragging her towards the front of the hall.

So for 4 hours, Julia smiles and signs her names and hugs and thanks everyone for their support. It's already past 10 PM when she gets up from the table and, champagne in hand, begins glancing around the room for any sign of Darren.

"He's not here."

Whirling around, Julia squeals when she sees Lauren, Joe, and Joey. The two girls embrace tightly before Julia registers what her pint-size friend has said. Pulling away, she demands the truth. "If he's not here, then where is he?" Grinning knowingly, Lauren shares a glance with the boys.

"Would you be mad if we told you he's been working on Broadway for the past month and that we may or may not have known the whole time?" Joe replies innocently, slinging his arm over Lauren's shoulders. "Um, slightly." Julia retorts sarcastically.

The three StarKids shrug. "I mean, we were going to tell you eventually…" Joey offers, shrinking back at Julia's withering stare. "You people are hopeless…" She mutters before chuckling. "God, I can't believe I didn't know… But that's not the point, what show? What theatre?"

"The Wine Club, Palace Theatre, and guess who the stage manager happens to be this season?" Lauren pipes up, mirroring the smile that spreads like wildfire across Julia's face. "Celina?"

"The very one!" Joey says, unlocking his phone. "And guess who has her number…"

"No…" Julia breathes, astounded at how well the three can read her. "What time does the show normally end?" Julia can feel the anxious energy bubbling up within her now as she downs her glass of champagne and grabs her purse off the table.

"Stage door opens at 11, but if you catch a cab, Celina can send someone to open the door for you before bows." Joe explains, flagging Melanie and Steph down. "Somebody get this girl a cab!" He jokes, winking at Steph, who beams. "Already done!"

And in that moment, surrounded by her friends eying her with obvious excitement, she feels more loved than ever before. "You guys are the best." Julia mutters gruffly, overwrought with emotion. "We know!" Comes the chorus behind her as she's pushed towards the elevator to meet the taxi now waiting.

When she finally sees the classic yellow cab against the curb, her heart pumps a little quicker. "Where to?"

"The Palace Theatre please."


End file.
